twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
DagePony
The Ponygon. A unicorn clad in heavy blue armor of a dark design. Nightguard under Captain BassDropp. Proctector of Princess Luna herself. Has recently revealed the pony beneath known as Dage. After an incident, he has switched between wearing his Paragon armor and not wearing it, the former for duty to be a deterent while guarding Princess Luna, the latter for the benifit of feeling Enle, his marefriend, cuddling against him. Personality When he first arrived, he was grim. For a short time, though, BassDropp opened him up until he shut down with depression. His depression lead to anger, hurting Enle who had been watching him. A mess goes down, with BassDropp hitting him with his magic, and then he collapses and takes off his armor, revealing how he really looks. He is now a happy camper, having made Enle his happy marefriend. History Nothing has been revealed beyond having come from a less-pleasant land far from Equestria. During his outburst against BassDropp, he said that he will never see his friends again, having left them and making them hate him. Powers While wearing the armor, he has a very deep voice that echoes hollowly, like something out of a Nightmare Night horror. His eyes are also unseen under the glow of blue that wavers appropiately and can even black out. It is guessed that his armor is also what grants him the power to cast blue fires at will, though he may now possess it even if he took the armor off. He boasts of his levitation skills, claiming he can lift twice his weight overall, which leaves about his weight-and-a-half with the armor on. Relationships Princess Luna Dage respects the Princess of the Night and serves as her personal guard 24/7. He has often thought of her as both cute and beautiful, and admires her as something beyond him yet right in front of his hooves. Captain BassDropp Dage guards Princess Luna with her Captain, BassDropp, master of wub-magic. BassDropp has also been there to support Dage both as a kind of friend-father and as his superior. Enle Dage was originally stalked by the unusual Enle, but, after a mishap-of-sorts, he has come to be friends with her and now stallion- and marefriends. They are usually always seen together now and seem very happy as a result. Lieutenant Fidelity Dage is slightly familiar with the Captain of the Nightguard's wife, having met her once when she brought their son Heartbeat to BassDropp while he was on duty. Heartbeat Dage only knows Heartbeat as the Captain and Lieutenant's son, having met him once when he was brought to BassDropp while on duty. Dispay (RP name changes) Dage has seen the little Luna-look-a-like numerous time, messing around with her adopted father, BassDropp. She never remembers Dage when she sees him. Player Notes I play 5 other IC accs and 1 OOC acc, so I can get taxed when using multiple at once. But I manage nonetheless. I also have school from 7:30 AM to 2:00 PM and get home 20 minutes after. My internet is limited to 3 hours per week day and 8 per weekend day. Onto this character, I did originally base it off Dage The Evil, who made the art for Rolith's Pony Vs Pony(PvP), which he originally named Dage The Evil Pony. I prefer Dage Pony. The original is known as the Paragon, hence the name while he wears the armor. I have changed things to REALLY fit into the MLP style (upon major urging by Luna) and I plan to get it so he CAN take off his armor. Exeternal Links Dage's Journal (If you don't know what this is, don't read. If you didn't originally have access (AKA, you aren't or ), then don't touch the first three links; those are for the benefit of those who did to "remember". After the lock enters RP, only try to bypass it if your character would do so, and RP you failing with mention to himself so he has a chance to stop you if so desired. If you start RPing that you read his journal and you don't fit with having done such, I will exclude you from my Twitterpony world. AKA, I will not Follow you and ignore your mentions on all of my accounts. I don't block so people can still enjoy the show, with being the exception since it's OOC.) Entry 1 Entry 2 Entry 3 Dage's Journal Lock Category:OCs Category:Unicorns Category:Stallions Category:Inactive Characters Category:Guardponies